Hedgehog (Hh) protein was first identified in Drosophila melanogaster as a segment-polarity gene involved in embryo patterning (Nusslein-Volhard et al., Roux. Arch. Dev. Biol. 193:267-282 (1984)). Three orthologs of Drosophila hedgehog (Sonic, Desert and Indian) were later identified to occur in all vertebrates including fish, birds and mammals. Desert hedgehog (DHh) is expressed principally in the testes, both in mouse embryonic development and in the adult rodent and human; Indian hedgehog (IHh) is involved in bone development during embryogenesis and in bone formation in the adult; and, Sonic hedgehog (SHh) is expressed at high levels in the notochord and floor plate of developing vertebrate embryos. In vitro explant assays as well as ectopic expression of SHh in transgenic animals have shown that SHh plays a key role in neuronal tube patterning (Echelard et al., supra; Ericson et al., Cell 81:747-56 (1995); Marti et al., Nature 375:322-5 (1995); Krauss et al., Cell 75, 1432-44 (1993); Riddle et al., Cell 75:1401-16 (1993); Roelink et al, Cell 81:445-55 (1995); Hynes et al., Neuron 19:15-26 (1997)). Hh also plays a role in the development of limbs (Krauss et al, Cell 75:1431-44 (1993); Laufer et al., Cell 79, 993-1003 (1994)), somites (Fan and Tessier-Lavigne, Cell 79, 1175-86 (1994); Johnson et al., Cell 79:1165-73 (1994)), lungs (Bellusci et ah, Develop. 124:53-63 (1997) and skin (Oro et al., Science 276:817-21 (1997)). Likewise, IHh and DHh are involved in bone, gut and germinal cell development (Apelqvist et al., Curr. Biol. 7:801-4 (1997); Bellusci et al., Dev. Suppl. 124:53-63 (1997); Bitgood et al, Curr. Biol. 6:298-304 (1996); Roberts et al., Development 121:31.63-74 (1995)).
Human SHh is synthesized as a 45 kDa precursor protein that upon autocatalytic cleavage yields a 20 kDa N-terminal fragment that, is responsible for normal hedgehog signaling activity; and a 25 kDa C-terminal fragment that is responsible for autoprocessing activity in which the N-terminal fragment is conjugated to a cholesterol moiety (Lee, J. J., et al, (1994) Science 266, 1528-1536; Bumcrot, D. A., et al. (1995), Mol. Cell Biol. 15, 2294-2303; Porter, J. A., et al. (1995) Nature 374, 363-366). The N-terminal fragment consists of amino acid residues 24-197 of the full-length precursor sequence which remains membrane-associated through the cholesterol at its C-terminus (Porter, J. A., et al. (1996) Science 274, 255-258; Porter, J. A., et al. (1995) Cell 86, 21-34). Cholesterol conjugation is responsible for the tissue localization of the hedgehog signal.
At the cell surface, the Hh signal is thought to be relayed by the 12 transmembrane domain protein Patched (Ptc) (Hooper and Scott, Cell 59:751-65 (1989); Nakano et al., Nature 341:508-13 (1989)) and the G-protein-coupled-like receptor Smoothened (Smo) (Alcedo et al., Cell 86:221-232 (1996); van den Heuvel and Ingham, Nature 382:547-551 (1996)). Both genetic and biochemical evidence support a receptor model where Ptc and Smo are part of a multicomponent receptor complex (Chen and Struhl, Cell 87:553-63 (1996); Marigo et al., Nature 384:176-9 (1996); Stone et al., Nature 384:129-34 (1996)). Upon binding of Hh to Ptc, the normal inhibitory effect of Ptc on Smo is relieved, allowing Smo to transduce the Hh signal across the plasma membrane. However, the exact mechanism by which Ptc controls Smo activity still has yet to be clarified.
The signaling cascade initiated by Smo results in activation of Gli transcription factors that translocate into the nucleus where they control transcription of target genes. Gli has been shown to influence transcription of Hh pathway inhibitors such as Ptc and Hip1 in a negative feedback loop indicating that tight control the Hh pathway activity is required for proper cellular differentiation and organ formation. Uncontrolled activation of Hh signaling pathway are associated with malignancies in particular those of the brain, skin and muscle as well as angiogenesis. An explanation for this is that Hh pathway has been shown to regulate cell proliferation in adults by activation of genes involved in cell cycle progression such as cyclin D which is involved in G1-S transition. Also, SHh blocks cell-cycle arrest mediated by p21, an inhibitor of cyclin dependent kinases. Hh signaling is further implicated in cancer by inducing components in the EGFR pathway (EGF, Her2) involved in proliferation as well as components in the PDGF (PDGFα) and VEGF pathways involved in angiogenesis. Loss of function mutations in the Ptc gene have been identified in patients with the basal cell nevus syndrome (BCNS), a hereditary disease characterized by multiple basal cell carcinomas (BCCs). Dysfunctional Ptc gene mutations have also been associated with a large percentage of sporadic basal cell carcinoma tumors (Chidambaram et al., Cancer Research 56: 4599-601 (1996); Gailani et al., Nature Genet. 14:78-81 (1996); Hahn et al., Cell 85:841-51 (1996); Johnson et al., Science 272:1668-71 (1996); Unden et al., Cancer Res. 56:4562-5; Wicking et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 60:21-6 (1997)). Loss of Ptc function is thought to cause an uncontrolled Smo signaling in basal cell carcinoma. Similarly, activating Smo mutations have been identified in sporadic BCC tumors (Xie et al., Nature 391:90-2 (1998)), emphasizing the role of Smo as the signaling subunit in the receptor complex for SHh.
Various inhibitors of hedgehog signaling have been investigated such as cyclopamine, a natural alkaloid that has been shown to arrest cell cycle at G0-G1 and to induce apoptosis in SCLC. Cyclopamine is believed to inhibit Smo by binding to its heptahelical bundle. Forskolin has been shown to inhibit the Hh pathway downstream from Smo by activating protein kinase A (PICA) which maintains Gli transcription factors inactive. Despite advances with these and other compounds, there remains a need for potent inhibitors of the hedgehog signaling pathway.